Segments
by Teddy Remus
Summary: Moments in the sexual relationship of Teddy and Victoire
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fan fiction, so critical commentary would be great. This is just a series of scenes between Teddy and Victoire. This one takes place in Shell Cottage. The fic starts abruptly, but in that I am hoping to convey the spontaneity and lack of rational thought behind it. I am also not giving a lot of environmental description because of Teddy's supposed inability to see anything other than Victoire. ( )

**_Fumbling on the couch_**

They sat in silence watching the flames leap and sparkle in the fire. It was a comfortable silence, but Teddy didn't want comfort. In fact, he felt rather bold.

His constant need to touch her was almost always overwhelming, but now, watching the fire light flicker on her pale skin, he found he could no longer resist.

Leaning forward, he hoisted her bare feet on to his lap, forcing her to lie down on the couch. She glanced at him, gave him a small smile, but said nothing. Her skirt had risen slightly, showing more thigh than usual. Teddy resolutely ignored this, slowly beginning to massage her feet.

Victoire closed her eyes as the gentle, soothing motion f his thumbs on the pads of her feet washed over her. It took a minute as he moved to the arch of her foot to come accustomed to the ticklish feeling, but soon she was sinking deeper into the cushions. A soft sigh escaped her.

Teddy glanced up at Victoire's face. Seeing such a positive reaction, he decided to take things one-step further. Lifting her leg slightly, he lightly grazed her ankle with his lips.

She gasped, snapping her eyes open at the sudden sensation. He continued to lightly trace her ankle with his tongue, looking into her eyes for a reaction.

Victoire bit her bottom lip, considering, and then closed her eyes, relaxing again.

Taking this as reason to continue, he kissed and licked his way up her instep until he reached her big toe. Slipping this into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it, watching her face. On inspiration he sucked, she inhaled sharply, and he sucked again. This drew a nearly contained moan from her, but he didn't want her to contain it. If she was enjoying herself he wanted to know about it.

The next toe seemed even more sensitive than the first, as she was now breathing very deeply and chewing on her bottom lip.

One by one he nipped and sucked her toes, occasionally lightly grazing the underside lightly with his teeth. He took his time, mapping each digit as though he could memorise her prints with his tongue. Quickly brushing his tongue down the other side of her foot, he nipped at her ankle, seeking attention.

Opening her eyes, she gazed in to orbs of an amber brown, pupils dilated and hinting at a wolfish gleam. He pointedly racked his eyes down her legs, still licking her ankle, then caught her eyes again and raised his eyebrows in silent query.

She nodded slightly.

Sitting up, Ted adjusted his position so he was better angled, kneeling on the couch. He crawled up along her legs to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?"

"'Kay."

Resuming his place at her feet, he lifted up her leg and started to trace the underside with lips and tongue. One hand ran up and down her other leg in a continuous caress. Ted closed his eyes as he reached the back of his knee. He dipped his tongue into the crook, causing another sharp intake of breath. Spending some time there, he slowly moved on to her inner thighs.

Victoire was positively squirming the further up her thighs he went. Reaching the edge of her bunched up skirts, he nudged them a little with his nose, then glanced up. She still had her eyes shut, so he took this as a sign to continue.

They had never done this before. Sure, they had kissed, found the delights of each other's necks, and once Ted had gone so far as to give her collarbone some attention. But never this. Almost more arousing than doing this to her, Ted found great pleasure in the fact that she _trusted_ him enough to let him do it. To respect her. The obvious fact that he was pleasing her made him heady.

Grazing her thigh with his tongue along the fabric line of her pants, Ted noticed two things: an oddly arousing smell was permeating his nostrils, and, unbelievably, there appeared to be a damp spot on her underwear. Unable to resist, he placed a quick kiss on her centre.

Victoire uttered an odd sound, the first so far. Her hands, wrapped in her skirt before now, grabbed two fistfuls of Ted's hair, but she did not move his head. She did not push him away.

Reaching up tentatively to curl his fingers in the waistband of her underwear, Ted barely had the presence of mind to ask, "can I?"

"Hm."

Licking his lips, he took that as a yes and slowly drew her knickers down her legs, a bit awkwardly when she wouldn't release his head to remove them further down her calves. Releasing them, Ted didn't realise he was breathing deeply until Victoire began squirming again, his hot breath against her centre.

Inhaling deeply, Ted flicked out his tongue against her clitoris. The hands in his hair gripped tighter. Bringing up a hand, he stroked a finger against the bud, barely touching. Parting her lips, he stared intensely before closing his eyes and leaning forward.

Victoire gasped as his tongue penetrated her, screwed her eyes up tight. He experimented a little, seeing how deep he could go, swirling his tongue around inside her. Retreating, he captured her clitoris between his lips and squeezed gently, flicked with his tongue, then sucked. The last drew a long moan from Victoire, and for the first time in minutes he looked up at her eyes. She glanced at him and smiled, a cute, shy smile. Teddy removed her hands from his hair and gripped them firmly in his own.

Lowering his head again, he dipped his tongue back inside her. He did this a few tines, then he thrust in deep, licking on his way out. Setting a rhythm, he penetrated her repeatedly. Her breath quickened.

Soon she was moaning on each exhale as he kept his pace.

Releasing his hands, she held his head still as she arched her back and moaned his name.

"Teddy..."

He wanted to go back and lick her juices, but she pulled him up to her face. She seemed at a loss for words, shaking her head slightly as she smiled. Reaching up, she captured his lips in hers. Maybe in desire to express somewhat how it felt, she thrust her tongue in his mouth in time to what he had done below. She could taste herself on his lips.

His obvious arousal pressed against her hip as he rested his wait on his elbows.

Ted wouldn't have objected to taking it further but while they had been kissing the clock above the mantle piece had rang out the hour. Knowing that her parents would be returning soon, Ted withdrew slowly, laying small kisses all over her face before sitting up. She sat up also, replacing her knickers. They sat in a slightly awkward silence.

"I'm uncomfortable."

"What?" Teddy looked at her with the beginnings of shame. Victoire giggled.

"No, no, not that. That was very nice." She blushed, took his hand. "I mean I'm wearing my underwear after..."

"Oh, right..."

"It's kinda wet..."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," she leaned over and kissed him. "I'll be back in a minute."

_End._

A/N Okay, I wanted to show how trusting of Teddy Victoire is, but also how much he cherishes her. Hence Victoire doesn't do much. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Hey, sorry it's been so long, but I've been sick in hospital so there wasn't much room for writing. But now I can get down to it! I'm gonna try and make this more in-depth. Tell me what you think….Please? By the way, I'm making Victoire seventeen, so what they're doing is totally legal…. I have a story about Teddy from first year on, but I can't wait to get him to seventh year and beyond so I might start a plot based story on Ted and Victoire. This story will contain the M-rated chapters.

_**Hidden Things**_

The Bearded Ladies screamed out their wordless lyrics from the wireless. The sun was setting, giving the unlit room a nice, soft light. The room was vividly coloured, bright green curtains, red walls that you could barely see because of all the posters and paraphernalia. Teddy lounged on his bed, staring at the moving quiditch players above his head. Victoire sat with her back to his bed, shuffling sheets of parchment on the floor.

"How's that homework coming?"

"About as well as your chaser skills."

"Pretty well, then."

"Pfft." She threw her quill at him. Her golden hair was spilt across his chequered duvet. Rising to his knees, Teddy leaned his forearms behind her head and began playing with her hair.

"You know what's great about finishing school?"

"Sigh. Let me guess… No homework?" This was not the first time he had started this conversation.

"No, I got something even better."

"No uniform?"

"Nah, I actually liked the uniforms. Blue suits me."

"It clashed with your hair."

"Not all the time." He picked up a strand of her hair and brought it to his nose. "No NEWTs."

"Yes, yes. I've already seen your 'freedom dance'." At this he got up and gripped her hand, pulling her into a standing position. Twisting his hips, he began to dance to the music, coaxing her to do the same. "No! Teddy, stop!" He spun her around and she giggled. "C'mon, I need to study."

"But I'm here." A new, faster song came on with a crazy bass beat. Teddy began to move wildly, head banging in a parody of metal fans. Victoire laughed at him, beginning to move slightly. She bit her lip shyly when he came up behind her and pressed his chest to her back, forcing her to lean on him. Nudging his hips against hers, he encouraged her to move with him, slowly, despite the rapid beat of the song. She giggled again and spun around, pushing him away, a little embarrassed at the intimate position. Unperturbed, Teddy jumped at her and began to tickle her furiously.

Falling on to the bed laughing, they continued until the song ended and the CD reached its end. The room was suddenly silent but for their heavy breathing. Victoire was on her back, her hair in disarray. Teddy was on his side beside her, looking down. He couldn't resist kissing her in her ruffled state. Pulling back, he watched her blush, and then kissed her again, longer this time.

Teddy's eyebrows shot up when, uncharacteristically, Victoire deepened the kiss, brushing his lower lip lightly with her tongue, seeking entrance. Suddenly, Teddy felt bold again, like that day a week ago when he had tasted her. Leaning on her a little bit, he drew his hand down from her hair, slowly edging his way to cupping her breast, giving her plenty of time to call it quits. Her top was thin, and he could feel her nipple harden. He felt a strong surge of pride, but quickly forgot his triumph when he felt Victoire begin to play with the hem of his shirt.

Thumbing his shirt up a little bit, Victoire quickly brushed the skin of his stomach. When he didn't pull back, she became braver and pushed his t-shirt up enough to place her whole hand against him. His stomach muscles clenched. She moved her hand as she felt him tense, exploring the new skin. Her other hand had rested lightly against his shoulder, now it moved up to clasp the back of his neck. Teddy changed the rhythm of the kiss, his tongue penetrating her mouth in a rhythm that caused something to coil in her belly.

Teddy pulled back a moment to breath. "I can take it off, if you like". She nodded. Rising to his knees, Teddy pulled off his shirt. Seeing her watching him, he suddenly felt nervous and leant down to distract her with a kiss. He needn't have worried. Victoire ran her hands up and down his back, occasionally brushing a hand over his chest or stomach. The third time she did this her hand touched his nipple, and he gasped, pulling a way.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was laced with nervousness, even as she breathed heavy.

"Uh-uh," he dived down again to take her mouth, shifting her hips until they rested under his own. Victoire could feel his arousal pressing against her groin, and was startled by how much pleasure it gave her. Impulsively, she brought her hands to his hips and pressed him closer, which brought a nearly contained groan. Wanting something she couldn't define, she wrapped her legs around his waist, which brought him closer, this time making her arch her back a little bit, looking to press against him harder.

Catching a breath, Teddy looked at her, a little dazed. He buried his face into her neck and mumbled: "I am _so _into you." Victoire giggled breathlessly, hugging him tight. Not wanting to lose the mood, Teddy kissed her neck, open mouthed. Victoire 'mmm'-d appreciatively. Kissing his way to her collar bone, he snuck his fingers a little under her shirt. She wiggled a bit, causing his hand to go further. Finding it difficult to worm his fingers under the tight material, Teddy tugged the shirt gently, silently asking. Pushing him away, Victoire seemed to scrutinise him for a moment. Sitting up, she motioned for him to look away, then whipped off her shirt. "Keep your eyes closed." Teddy complied, and was turned back towards her quickly, where he was urged to continue his ministrations on her neck.

Lying on top of her, suddenly there was so much soft skin to discover. Trying to take a peek at his shirtless girlfriend, she repeatedly foiled his attempts by pressing his face to her skin, too shy to have him see her yet. Giving up, Teddy began to map her skin blindly, licking under her collar bone. Cupping her breast, he kneaded it softly, gently, unsure if it would hurt her. Brushing a thumb over her nipple, Victoire pushed herself instinctively against his palm and groin. Teddy ground his hips into hers reflexively, and they both gasped.

Cupping her shoulders, Teddy pulled her forward, then ran a finger down her back, tapping the clasp of her bra. Victoire shrugged shyly, and Teddy began to work it off. This time Teddy felt pure skin, and he leant down to take one nipple in his mouth. Sucking, Victoire moaned softly and lay back down, taking him with her. While Teddy focused on her breasts, Victoire squirmed against him, spurning him on as her hips writhed against his own. She ran her hands down his back, finally settling on his hips and sneaking her fingers under the waist band of his low-slung jeans.

Teddy began to grind his hips into hers steadily, unable to help himself. Her hands on his hips helped him. Victoire's under wear felt damp and clingy, and she wondered if he'd take them off her again, maybe, hoping he would even as she wondered how far this would go. She knew he would stop if she wanted, and the room began to smell of sex. She didn't want him to. He felt amazing against her, all hard and warm and soft. He was covered lightly in sweat now.

Teddy was wondering how far she would let him go with what little cognitive thought he had left. She felt _so _good, and she was letting him do things he had only dreamed of doing. Catching her unawares, he sat up and got his first real sight of her naked torso. His breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't help himself when he leant down and dipped his tongue in her belly button. Grasping her hips, he tugged on her jeans, kissing the exposed skin. Victoire's hands gripped his hair in anticipation, looking forward despite herself.

Yanking her jeans down, Teddy rubbed his nose up and down her inner thigh, breathing her in and feeling himself throb. Adjusting his trouserd to sit more comfortably, he pulled down her under wear and settled himself between her legs. Pressing his face into her curls, nuzzling her. Using the tip of his tongue to open her, he began to lap at her at a steady face, quickly causing her to writhe and sigh, which delighted him.

Licking and sucking at her clit, he gently pressed a finger into her. She exclaimed lightly at the new sensation, and began to tense as he moved his finger in and out, still sucking her little bundle of nerves. The steady rhythm brought her to her release, and Teddy pulled his finger out as her inner walls clenched, wanting to taste her.

When her body relaxed, he rose up to meet her lips. Victoire nudged him out of the cradle of her hips and reached down to brush his member tentatively. Hearing him groan, she pressed harder, causing him to buck. He stopped kissing her as she rubbed her hand up and down, focusing on the sensation, clenching his eyes closed as he tensed. Victoire watched his face, thinking how wonderful he looked so in bliss, hoping he thought her the same.

Teddy rose his hips and then pressed against her hand harder, completely mindless now. He was softly moaning in the back of his throat.

Then, like the sound from hell, someone knocked at the door

"Viccy? We're going for lunch. Tell Teddy to get ready and meet us down there in ten." They heard Bill walk away down the hallway. Teddy collapsed on top of Victoire and groaned in severe disappointment. Wiggling out from underneath him- which didn't help him- Victoire hurriedly dressed while Teddy was still face down on the bed. She giggled sympathetically when he rolled over onto his back and she eyed the bulge in his pants. After throwing his t-shirt at him, she opened the window, trying to rid the room of the smell of sex before her dad came back. Teddy made no move to dress.

"One of these days, I'm going to have to return the favour," she said coyly. Teddy groaned, shutting his eyes.

"You go on ahead. I'm gonna lie here awhile." With that, he plopped back on the bed and covered his groin with a pillow.

_**A/N:**_ I hope you like the way I'm characterising them. 'Till next time.


End file.
